


An Unexpected Adventure

by AniDragon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Biology, M/M, Mpreg, Rimming, Unplanned Pregnancy, and will run throughout a good chunk of the season if things go as planned, but also lots of pregnancy fluff, s7e6 is going to be a doozy though expect some angst, starts at some point between episodes 3 and 5 of season 7
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 09:07:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16261067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AniDragon/pseuds/AniDragon
Summary: Keith and Shiro feel like they really can't be blamed for the amount of "Thank God We're Alive" sex they have once Shiro was recovered from being transplanted into his clone's body. After all, how were they supposed to know that Keith's Galra genes allowed him to get pregnant?





	An Unexpected Adventure

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [voltron_sheith_kink_meme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/voltron_sheith_kink_meme) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Keith and Shiro are unaware of the fact that even male galras can get pregnant and are surprised when Krolia tells Keith that he might be pregnant, based on the signs she's seen on him. Unsurprisingly, all that reunion sex they've had since Shiro has returned bore fruit. Throughout their journey back to Earth, Shiro tends to his boyfriend (in every way he has to ;)) and their baby.
> 
>  
> 
> I'm always up for pregnant sex. Maybe Krolia even has to wear noise cancelling headphones as she tells herself "he takes up after me too much". Maybe Krolia telling stories of when she was pregnant with Keith and when Keith was still a baby. Keith can give birth while they travel, it's a long journey afterall but it's up to you if it'll reach that stage.

Keith had been insatiable lately.

 

Not that Shiro was complaining. Mostly. He loved seeing Keith spread out underneath him and debauched, or looming above him and debauched, or riding him and debauched… Okay, so maybe he just loved any variation of Keith being debauched. But Shiro wasn't exactly as young as he used to be, and dying and coming back to life hadn't been the best for his stamina.

 

Still, he had a hard time denying Keith what he wanted, so while his own cock was down for the count after their third round of the night, he still had his mouth and one hand, and he'd become quite good at using them to keep his boyfriend satisfied.

 

Keith keened as Shiro lazily stroked his cock and licked into his used hole, tasting lube and his own cum from their earlier tryst. His jaw might have been getting sore, but so long as Keith kept making those noises, it was worth it.

 

Though that didn't mean he wasn't a bit relieved when Keith started bucking his hips in a way Shiro recognized to mean he was close. He pulled away from Keith's hole for a moment to place a kiss on the inside of his thigh. “Are you going to come for me, baby?” He asked before returning his attention to his task.

 

Keith's reply was to shout Shiro's name and do exactly that, spilling across his stomach and Shiro's hand.

 

Shiro adjusted his position to lap up the seed greedily. Just as Keith had seemed to develop an obsession with sex lately, Shiro had started to develop an obsession with his boyfriend’s stomach. While he didn't want to point it out, Keith had been gaining some weight, and Shiro couldn't get enough of his new curves.

 

Though the weight gain _was_ a bit odd considering Keith hadn't been eating well lately. Apparently he was having some trouble stomaching food goo after having spent two years eating wild game on the space whale. Even the smell of the goo made him nauseous, no matter how much Hunk tried to dress it up with their limited supplies. But Keith also hadn't been exercising as much as he used to, what with everyone being cooped up in their lions for the past few months.

 

Shiro could have fallen asleep right there, but he forced himself to get up and get a washcloth. When he got back to their small, makeshift bunk, Keith was snoring lightly.

 

_Finally_ , he thought fondly before cleaning both of them up and then curling up next to him. With a happy sigh, Shiro let himself drift off to sleep.

  
~*~

 

Unfortunately, the sound of a retching noise from the bathroom area woke him far too early, which likely meant that the food goo had disagreed with Keith again.

 

Shiro dressed quickly, but before he even made it to the bathroom, the retching had stopped. Keith exited the bathroom glumly, followed by a concerned Krolia.

 

He sat on his and Shiro’s bunk, groaning miserably. His wolf materialised by his side and nuzzled into him, and Keith pet him absent-mindedly.

 

Shiro sat down next to him and reached over to run his fingers through his hair. “Hey, baby. Are you sure you don't want to spend some time in the healing pod?”

 

Keith didn't immediately refuse, which told Shiro just _how_ miserable he felt.

 

“I don't think the healing pod will be necessary,” Krolia said, crossing her arms. “Is his condition not obvious?”

 

Shiro glanced down at Keith, who was looking back at him with an equal amount of confusion.

 

“No?” Keith admitted, looking back at his mother.

 

She raised an eyebrow, unimpressed. “I might have only gone through it once, but I recognise the signs of pregnancy when I see them.”

 

Shiro froze, his eyes widening. Keith, for his part, barked out a laugh.

 

“Pregnancy? I don’t really have the anatomy for that.”

 

Krolia narrowed her eyes. “It’s my understanding that most human men don’t. Galra men, on the other hand, are a different story.”

 

Now it was Keith’s turn to freeze. “What?” His voice came out high pitched and panicked. The wolf licked his master’s hand comfortingly, but Keith didn’t seem to notice.

 

“All Galra are capable of either carrying young or of impregnating others,” Krolia continued. “It’s one of the reasons we’ve been so successful as a conquering species.”

 

“And… And you think that I'm…?”

 

“You _are_ showing all the symptoms,” Krolia said. “But if you'd be more comfortable getting a diagnostic through the healing pod…”

 

Shiro finally snapped out of his own shock and moved his hand down to Keith's shoulder to give it a reassuring squeeze. His mind was still processing Krolia's words, and was seemingly trying to decide between being dumbfounded, excited, terrified, or all three, but he set that aside to focus on Keith.

 

Keith reached his own hand up to meet Shiro's on his shoulder and held it in a death grip. He was looking down at the floor, not meeting anyone's eyes.

 

“Yeah. Okay. Healing pod.”

 

~*~

 

Keith still wouldn’t meet Shiro’s eyes as they prepped the healing pod for a diagnostic. And while Shiro could understand why, he didn’t like the distance it put between them.

 

“Keith, would you look at me, please?” He finally asked, touching his arm gently.

 

Keith winced, then looked up at Shiro apologetically. “Sorry. This is just… A lot to take in.”

 

“I know,” Shiro answered, giving his arm a gentle squeeze. “But I… Listen, whatever the results are, whatever you decide to do about them, I want you to know that I’m with you through it all, okay?”

 

It looked like the words had lifted a weight off of Keith’s shoulders. He let out a breath, and leaned forward to rest his head on Shiro’s shoulder. “I believe you,” he said, voice small.

 

Shiro held him for a moment while Krolia busied herself with the pod to give them some semblance of privacy. Finally, Shiro pulled away, placing a kiss on Keith's forehead.

 

“We'll figure this out, okay?”

 

Keith smiled up at him and nodded before taking a deep breath and turning to Krolia and the healing pod.

 

“Okay. Let's do this.”

 

Shiro helped him into the pod, and couldn't help but to briefly brush his hand over his stomach before pulling away. On his other side, Krolia pushed a few buttons and a sheet of glass formed over Keith's lower torso.

 

“If this comes back negative we'll run something more thorough,” Krolia told him. “But I'm going to run just a pregnancy test to start with. It shouldn't take long.”

 

Keith nodded, and Krolia pushed another few buttons, causing some altean symbols to appear on the glass. When she tapped those symbols, a hologram formed above them, and Shiro felt his breath catch in his throat.

 

“Oh,” Keith breathed.

 

In the hologram was not just one, but two small forms that, while a bit blurry, couldn't be mistaken for anything other than babies.

 

“That's… Twins,” Shiro whispered.

 

There was a sniffling noise to his side, and he managed to wrench his eyes away from the babies (from _his and Keith’s_ babies) to see Keith himself tearing up, a hand brought up to cover his mouth.

 

“Keith?” He inquired gently.

 

“I just,” Keith whispered. “Can we really have this?”

 

That’s when Shiro understood. Keith wasn’t being distant earlier because he _didn’t_ want the pregnancy. It was because he _did_ , but was afraid they wouldn’t be able to see it through.

 

“Of course we can,” Shiro reached other to hold Keith’s free hand. “I know the timing is… Not ideal, but… If you want this, we can make it work.”

 

Keith sniffled again, and reached up to wipe at his eyes. “What about you? I know you said you’ll stick by me no matter my decision, but what do _you_ want?”

 

“I…” He looked back at the hologram, feeling his heart clench. “I never let myself hope that I could have something like this,” he admitted. “By the time I was old enough to consider having kids, I already knew I was sick, so it just… never seemed right. But now that I’m not sick anymore? That I could actually be there to watch them grow up? I don’t think there’s anything I want more.”

 

Keith squeezed his hand. “So we’re doing this, then? We’re keeping them?”

 

Shiro nodded, looking back at Keith and feeling his own eyes tear up. “Yeah. Yeah, we’re doing this.”


End file.
